Hazel
by MauraJosephine
Summary: Jane just gave birth to her daughter and Maura visits her in the hospital. Will Jane finally admit her feelings to the blonde?


**Note:** This is my first try at fanfictions, so please bear with me. English is not my first language, therefore I apologize for any mistakes. I am always open for reviews.

Do not forget that I don't own any characters of the show Rizzoli & Isles.

The idea for this oneshot just popped into my head and I couldn't forget it. I hope you enjoy it.

It is set during season five and in this Jane didn't lose her baby. And Maura and Jack already broke up.

* * *

"She is perfect Casey." Jane looked down at her daughter. She was the most beautiful human being that she has ever seen. Hazel had her hair and nose but Casey's eyes. She was so full of wonder and excitement for the world.

"That she is Jane. Like her mother" he smiled widely "I'll be with you as soon as I can. I promise. I want to meet my little girl and I want to see you again. Jane I love you and I am so proud of you."

She knew sooner or later she had to tell him. Why was it so hard? It wasn't fair to him or to their daughter. But she just couldn't tell him. Hazel was only six hours old and Casey was across the world. He was always gone. And maybe that's why she felt this way.

"Casey... I..." she went with her right hand through her hair. "I need to tell you something. I..."

"Jane.." Casey cut her off "I already know. And it's okay."

"Wha... what do you already know?" She was confused. They hadn't spoken in weeks, mostly written each other emails.

"That you love me too and that you miss me." he laughed "I miss you too. More than you can imagine. And when I'm back in Boston, we will get married."

"No." Jane was shocked that it came out that easy and fast. "I... I mean..." She was getting nervous. "Casey I'm sorry. Okay? I don't want to hurt you. You are a very important man in my life and I probably will always love you. But not the way I should. And this isn't fair to you or to Hazel. But I can't do this. I can't marry you." She looked down at her daughter. Her heart was beating thoroughly against her ribcage.

"Jane.. I understand that this is really a lot for you to handle right now. You were alone the whole pregnancy and now you went through labour all on your own. And I am sorry. I truly am. If I could have been there for you, I would. I love you. And we can wait. We waited so long. We don't have to get married right away..."

"Casey. It's not that. I wasn't alone. I had my family by my side. And I had Maura." At mentioning her name, a smile spread across her face. "I don't love you any more. At least not like I did before. I'm sorry. You can see your daughter whenever you want, I promise you that Casey! I won't take her from you."

"I... when?"

"When what?"

"When did your feelings for me change."

He looked at her with such an intense gaze, Jane flinched and looked at Hazel. Why was she so cruel to him? "A while ago. I just realized things and I knew that I couldn't do this any more."

"What did you realize?"

"That I... that I..." If she wanted him to understand this, she had to tell him. "That I have feelings, no that I _love_ Maura."

"I know you love her, she is your best friend."

"No Casey. I love her romantically. I truly am in love with her. And it was hard for me to finally realize this."

"Does she feel the same? Are you two together now?"

"No. She doesn't know. I..."

"Then tell her Jane. Tell her before it is to late. I love you and I always will. But I want you to be happy. Tell her what you feel and than be happy."

"Casey.. why are you okay with this?! Why do you have to be this nice? I just broke up with you!"

"Jane. Don't be mad at me! I just want you to be happy. Why should I be angry? Sure I imagined my future to look different, but for our daughters sake, why should I be angry?" He smiled at her. It was a tired and sad smile, but it was not faked.

"You are perfect. You know that right? And I hope for Hazel to become such an amazing person as you are."

"She will be amazing. Because her mom is too."

* * *

Long after they hung up, Maura came into Jane's hospital room. Jane was sleeping, so she took little Hazel into her arms. "You truly are beautiful my angel. Just like your mommy."

Jane slowly opened her eyes, hearing Maura with her daughter. A smile grazed her lips. Maura was with her the whole time. And just went home to get some things for Jane, so she could talk to Casey.

"Hi." Jane said sleepily.

"Hi there. I didn't want to wake you.."

"You didn't."

"How is Casey? Has he seen Hazel?"

"Yeah he did. He is great." She tried to ignore the feeling that followed lying to Maura. But she couldn't tell her. She just broke up with Jack. _And doesn't love me anyways._

Maura laid Hazel back into her crib and sat on the chair right next to Jane. "How are you feeling Jane?"

"I'm great too."

"Really? Jane. You just gave birth. No one is feeling great after giving birth. Your uterus had to contract powerfully to squeeze the baby out and besides intense muscle tightening throughout your abdomen and, sometimes, your entire torso and pelvic area, you may have even felt pressure on your..."

"Maura stop! Please. For god's sake! I'm not feeling great okay? But it's alright."

"That sounds better."

"Woman you really give me headaches."

"No I don't. A person cannot give... okay I understood." Jane was staring at her intensely with an angry expression. "I still have a question."

"Alright. Shoot."

"How did you and Casey came to the name _Hazel_?"

"Well..." Jane's cheeks were turning red. Should she really say this? Maura wouldn't understand. "Casey let me name her. He said _whatever you want Jane, it will be beautiful_."

"Aww... that's cute." Maura smiles. "And where did you get the name Hazel? It comes from the hazelnut tree and a wand of hazel symbolizes protection and authority."

"I..." _screw it. Just tell her!_ "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" Maura looked confused.

"You, you have hazel eyes. And they are the most beautiful thing in the world. I could drown in them. They are... wonderful. You.. are wonderful." She looked down and held her breath.

Maura just looked at her. "I... you named your daughter Hazel because I have hazel eyes? Jane!"

"Maura would you stop it?! Did you just hear what I was telling you?"

"Yes Jane. I did. And... thank you."

"I hope that one day, this little girl beside me will be a beautiful woman just like the one sitting across from me. Maura I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I just can't hold it in any longer. I love you."

Maura's eyes started watering "You do?"

Jane had to hold back her own tears at hearing Maura's voice "I do. And I will always love you."

"I love you too Jane."


End file.
